pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 October 2014
11:56 guten tag 11:56 bonjour 11:56 hola 11:56 *I was bored. Don't question my thought process. 11:56 My thought process goes: 11:56 11:56 blap 11:56 I wonder to myself, 11:56 Oh. My. Gosh. That stupid person who bothers me is so annoying! I wish they would die? 11:56 Then it goes. 11:57 will I ever get my crush to like me back? 11:57 No, teacher. Liechtenstein is NOT a city! 11:57 (seriously, I do) 11:57 and then it goes... 11:57 @leo that almost never happens 11:57 I like ice cream. 11:57 @BP I know. 11:58 i speak from experience. 11:58 IS there ice-cream-flavored bread? 11:58 :( 11:58 no 11:58 K. 11:58 By the way, my crush is actually a great friend of mine. 11:59 She's my opposite in many ways though. 11:59 Main difference: She's a girl (orly) 11:59 that gurl 11:59 that gurl 11:59 u tell her ur feelings 11:59 What about "that gurl"? 12:00 u tell her that you LUV her 12:00 Oh I have. 12:00 She rejected me. 12:00 and you tell her tat u is thirsty (troll) 12:00 Ew. 12:00 Is that even chat-appropriate?! 12:01 Also, I cried every night for about 3 months after that rejection. 12:01 And now that pool of bird is dead. 12:02 Alright then, silent chat. 12:02 wow 12:02 what a sad-iful world 12:02 :D 12:02 Haha. 12:02 lel 12:02 also, no, thirsty is like u WANT her 12:03 "Tat"? 12:03 basically an example of one is a playboy or a fangirl 12:03 omg 12:03 OMG 12:03 *that 12:03 Playboy? 12:03 I do not know what that means. 12:04 And what is so OMG-worthy? 12:04 you know 12:04 i mistyped 12:04 tat was supposed to be that 12:04 Oh. 12:04 u r not thirsty for "tats" ._. 12:04 u is thirsty for HER 12:05 k. 12:05 So.....] 12:05 I still really like her,. 12:05 And she knows. 12:06 User blog:Itsleo20/An Issue 12:06 Hello! 12:06 BD 12:07 Darn, no shade face. 12:07 LOL 12:07 So.... 12:08 I still am optimistic that someday she'll like me back. 12:09 Awkward silence huh? 12:10 Hello! 12:10 hiya 12:10 You didn't see the previous post, did you? 12:10 eh 12:10 clear the chat 12:12 such silence 12:12 much silent 12:12 Did you see it? SLE? 12:12 What 12:12 ??¿ 12:13 Nvm. 12:13 So........ 12:14 SLE, could I be a comedian? 12:15 I wonder what Dat Plant is doing. 12:16 twerk 12:16 HI! 12:16 You put that conversation into the chat log. 12:16 Hello! 12:16 Hello! 12:16 hai 12:17 Do you know what my favorite conspiracy theory is? 12:17 nu 12:17 ICE DOES NOT EXIST!!! 12:17 And my second is..... 12:17 wtf 12:17 ice does not exist? ._. 12:18 Animals that are extinct/endangered are actually going underground to arm themselves for a massive attack on humans. 12:19 uhh 12:19 LOL 12:19 IKR 12:19 Hello! 12:19 O/ 12:20 is Cheetah-shooter getting on your nerves @I20 12:20 Yes. 12:20 if it makes you feel better I replaced the Arrow part in ICS to Crystal 12:21 Actually, it IS arrow now. 12:21 They keep changing the Chinese names. 12:21 They = PopCap 12:21 jesus, have not interacted with him or heard much of him but GOD dang he aggravates me 12:21 o 12:21 wow 12:21 LOL 12:21 MagicalRevern? 12:21 omg why do they keep renaming do 12:21 *doe 12:21 wut 12:22 Why is it now just "Revern"? 12:22 Also, why is your name "Rvern? 12:22 That's my prename in the PvZWiki 12:22 Revern* 12:22 Ah. 12:22 My real name is Leonard. 12:22 I'm bored 12:22 Ikr 12:22 Who wants an imaginary taco? 12:23 Me 12:23 Alright. 12:23 omg 12:23 2 ninjas 12:23 *spaceship drops crates of tacos* 12:23 leo 12:23 WOO 12:23 *steals tacos* 12:23 @SCI, wut. 12:23 *eats tacos* 12:23 it may be Arrow, but if they keep changing the characters we won't know for sure 12:23 until the final release releases 12:23 True. 12:23 btw this is final beta :D 12:24 Anyway, my real name is Leonard.\ 12:24 I was named after a building. 12:24 What r u guys talkin about 12:24 That my dad has been to. 12:24 or Leonardo 12:24 wait named after a building 12:24 @TK, All Stars plants. 12:24 WHAT 12:24 wait oh 12:24 Yes. 12:24 I was named after a building. 12:24 At least my first name was. 12:25 My last name is pretty common in China. 12:25 I know 4 people in school with this last name. 12:26 For ItsZee, Zee is actually his middle name. 12:26 o-o 12:26 It is actually spelled "Z" 12:26 O.o 12:26 For privacy purposes, I'm not revealing his name. 11:49 chat laggers 12:09 i guess November destroys everychat 12:09 i guess November destroys everychat 12:36 you told that because no time 12:36 well 12:36 i don't have time either 12:37 sup 12:38 hllo 12:38 but i still all projects have "in development" status 12:38 Fun Fact: I haven't finished ny of my numerous GM projects 12:39 well 12:39 you can access computer; with my sister, i can barely even access computer 12:39 or phone 12:39 im bored 12:45 ohia 12:46 ask to buy you a personal laptop 12:36 well 12:36 i don't have time either 12:37 sup 12:38 hllo 12:38 but i still all projects have "in development" status 12:38 Fun Fact: I haven't finished ny of my numerous GM projects 12:39 well 12:39 you can access computer; with my sister, i can barely even access computer 12:39 or phone 12:39 im bored 12:45 ohia 12:46 ask to buy you a personal laptop 12:52 I'M FINE!!! trest 12:52 I'M FINE!!! trest 12:52 they will say no 12:52 @Orb 12:53 well you will have to use laptop for studying 12:54 we already have a laptop, but it is the only computer on this house which is not personal 12:55 (i didn´t say only nonpersonal laptop because it is only laptop on this family) 12:52 they will say no 12:52 @Orb 12:53 well you will have to use laptop for studying 12:54 we already have a laptop, but it is the only computer on this house which is not personal 12:55 (i didn´t say only nonpersonal laptop because it is only laptop on this family) 12:39 you can access computer; with my sister, i can barely even access computer 12:39 or phone 12:39 im bored 12:45 ohia 12:46 ask to buy you a personal laptop 12:52 bigbredwhiteI'M FINE!!!/c/bg/b/big trest 12:52 they will say no 12:52 @Orb 12:53 well you will have to use laptop for studying 12:54 we already have a laptop, but it is the only computer on this house which is not personal 12:55 (i didn´t say only nonpersonal laptop because it is only laptop on this family) 11:51 Hi 2014 10 23